Fallen Angel
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Sequel to The Hybrid and The Human. Ever since the death of his true love, Klaus has been in a state of depression and Kol is doing all he can to fix that. Join Kol, Davina and Vincent on their journey to bring back Bella. Will they succeed? Or will the obstacles they face to hard to overcome?
1. Mission Impossible

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS!**

 **Klaus Prov**

It's been 3 months, 3 months of hell, 3 months of torture, 3 months since the love of my life died. She sacrificed so much for my family and we did nothing to deserve it. Kol is constantly apologizing for his role in Isabella's death, but nothing he does or says will change the fact that my Bella is dead. The Cullens left a few weeks after Bella died, they said something about joining the Volturi. I didn't stop them. No matter how much I hate to admit it, the Cullens truly did love Bella. As do I, she was the light in my sea of darkness. Hope is now crawling, because of Bella Hayley and Hope are alive and well and there is no way I'll ever be able to repay her. No matter how hard I try I can't get Isabella off my mind, I love her...and I always will.

 **Kol Prov**

"Have you found anything yet darling," I asked Davina.

"No, nothing yet," she replied sadly.

"Ugh! This is pointless. We aren't going to find anything that will help us bring back Bella!" I yelled, flipping the table.

Just then Vincent walked through the door.

"I wouldn't give up just yet," said Vincent who was holding a book.

"What the hell do you want," I snapped at him.

"You better be nice to me seeing that I just found the answer to your problem," replied Vincent, who threw the book he was holding at me.

I began to read the spell.

"La vita per una vita," I whispered.

"What does that mean?" asked Davina.

"It means a life for a life," I replied.

"So in order to bring back Bella we need to trade someone's life for hers?" asked Davina.

"That's not all. It can't just be some random person. It has to be someone who is the same species as Bella," I replied.

"Meaning," asked Davina.

"Meaning that we have to find someone who is a witch and a werewolf," I whispered.

"Luckily for you, I know where we can find the right people," replied Vincent.

"What do you get out of this?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Let's just say that you will owe me a favor," smiled Vincent.

"Deal," I replied.

"So…where should we begin?"

 **Well, you guys asked for it so I delivered. Here is the sequel to The Hybrid and The Human. I am still debating on whether or not I should continue. I loved how I ended The Hybrid and The Human, but I got so many requests to make a sequel. So I will let you guys decide on whether or not I should continue this sequel. Make sure to review!**


	2. Forks, Washington

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS**

 **Kol Prov**

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Davina.

So far we have landed in Forks, Washington. According to Elijah, Bella used to live here.

"I know of some shapeshifters who might know information that could help us," said Vincent.

We arrive at La Push Beach which is almost completely empty except for the small group around a fire.

"Ah, hello sweethearts," I yelled.

All of the guys stood up...well except for the guy in the wheelchair, he sat up. They all got into defensive positions.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guys.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm Kol Mikealson, this is the lovely Davina Claire, and this is her witchy friend, Vincent," I replied.

"What do you want?" asked the guy in the wheelchair.

"We need your help," said Davina.

"Why would we help a bloodsucker like you?" said the man in the wheelchair who was pointing at me.

"Because...helping us means helping your dear friend Isabella Swan," I smiled.

One of the guys stepped forward.

"How do you know Bella? Where is she?" demanded the man.

"She's dating or more like was dating Kol's brother," replied Davina.

"What do you mean by "was"?" asked the man.

"I'm sorry, but...she's dead," replied Davina sadly.

"No," said the man in disbelief. He sunk to his knees.

The guy in the wheelchair put a hand on the man.

"I'm sorry Jacob," said a girl with black hair.

"How did she die?" asked Jacob.

"She killed herself so my family and I could live," I replied.

"Why would she do that?" snapped Jacob.

"Because Bella loved my brother Klaus," I responded.

"I knew that one day Bella would be killed if she kept hanging around vampires," said the man in the wheelchair.

"Look, we need your help. We are trying to bring back Bella by using a resurrection spell, but in order to do that we need someone who is the same species as her," said Vincent.

"Then choose any human, there are billions of them," said one guy.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? It's true," he told them.

"We would, but the thing is that Bella wasn't human," replied Davina.

"Then what was she?" asked Jacob.

"She was a witch and a werewolf," I replied.

"That's impossible! We would have known if Bella was a werewolf! We would have smelled it!" shouted Jacob.

"No, you wouldn't have. Bella isn't a shapeshifter like you, she is a werewolf, one that turns only on the full moon. Bella didn't activate the curse until she came to New Orleans," I replied.

"How did she activate the curse?" asked the girl.

"She killed someone. An old friend of mine," replied Davina sadly.

"What? No! Bella wouldn't kill someone," Jacob demanded.

"I'm not surprised," whispered a man.

"Shut it, Paul," yelled Jacob.

"Bella didn't have a choice, she did it to save my niece," I told him.

"If your entire family are vampires...then how do you have a niece?" asked Paul, who was clearly confused.

"Long story. So, can you help us or not?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, there are some rumors about witch/werewolf people in Virginia," said the wheelchair guy.

"Okay, thank you," smiled Davina.

We began to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Jacob.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

All of the guys looked at each other.

"We want to help," replied Jacob.

 **TADA! I hope you like this chapter! Are you happy to see Jacob and the rest of the La Push werewolves enter my story? Make sure to leave a review!**


	3. Mystic Falls, Virginia

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS!**

 **KPov**

"How much longer?" whined a teen boy who was no older than 15 or 16.

"15 minutes," replied Davina.

"Ugh,' I heard one of the dogs say.

"Would you like me to roll down the windows for you?" I asked.

One of the wolves flipped me off.

I mean I can't blame them, we've spent hours on a plane and now we have been driving for 2 hours.

"Here we are," I announced.

We were currently parked in front of the Salvatore house.

"Well, follow me I have some friends that I want you to meet," I said smirking.

We walked into the house to see the entire Mystic Falls gang in the living room.

"What the hell, Kol? You're suppose to be dead," shouted Damon.

"Well, if you want to get technical sweetheart, so should you," I replied.

"What the hell do you want," snapped Baby Gilbert.

"Ah, I see that you are alive and well now. Anyways, we need your help. A friend of ours has recently kicked the bucket and we want her back," I told them.

"And why on earth would we help you?" asked the Bennet witch.

"Because if you don't then I'm going to start killing people you love," I said threatening.

"Hey! I never agreed to killing people," said the leader of the pack.

I shrugged.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the youngest Salvatore brother.

"Friends," I stated.

"Fine, we will help you. What do you need us to do?" asked Elena.

"We need you to find us someone who is a witch and a werewolf," I replied.

"Why so specific?" asked Damon.

"It's crucial for the spell," I responded.

They nodded.

"I also need Jeremy here to speak to our friend," I told them.

"In order for me to talk to her I need you to tell me something about her," said Jeremy.

"Like what exactly," I asked.

"Anything important," he responded.

"She's brave, smart, selfless. She sacrificed herself so that my family could live. It was all my fault..." I said sadly.

Jeremy suddenly turned to face the fireplace.

"She doesn't blame you," Jeremy said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"She's here and she doesn't blame you," he repeated.

"Bella, don't worry I'll bring you back," I said confidently.

Jeremy went silently for a moment and then he looked confused.

"She said no," said the gilbert boy.

"What do you mean "no"?" I asked her.

"She said that she doesn't want to come back if that means someone else has to die," he replied.

"Don't you want to see Klaus again?" I asked her.

"She said not if it means someone gets hurt because of her," he replied.

"You're too bloody selfless," I told her.

"Wait, how can you talk to her?" Jacob asked Jeremy.

"When I died and came back to life there were some consequences," he responded.

"So, she can hear and see us?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," responded Jeremy.

"Where is she at?" asked Jacob.

Jeremy pointed towards the fireplace.

"What did you get yourself into Bells? You should of just went to live with your mom. Have a normal life," said Jacob.

"She said that her life stopped being normal once she got involved with the Cullen's," said Jeremy.

"We are going to bring you back Bella, no matter what you say. I owe it to my brother," I told her.

"So, I was told that you have some knowledge on where we can find what we are looking for," said Vincent.

"We do. Lately in Mystic Falls we have been receiving new "breeds" of people," said Damon.

"You'll find what you are looking for in the forest," said Stefan.

"We got what we need, now let's go," said Jacob.

"Thank you," said Davina.

 ***At the Forest***

After searching for hours we finally found the pack. Davina accidently stepped on a tree branch and broke it, which sent the pack into a frenzy and immediately faced us.

"Who are you!" demanded one of the wolves.

We stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Kol Mikaelson and we need your help," I said smiling.

 **TADA! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to write a review!**


	4. Cemetery

_**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**_

 ** _Previously..._**

 _After searching for hours we finally found the pack. Davina accidently stepped on a tree branch and broke it, which sent the pack into a frenzy and immediately faced us._

 _"Who are you!" demanded one of the wolves._

 _We stepped into the clearing._

 _"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Kol Mikaelson and we need your help," I said smiling._

 **KPov**

"What makes you think we would ever help a monster like you," growled one of the wolves.

I gasp dramatically.

"How rude," I laugh.

"Go away, bloodsucker. You're not welcomed here and we are not going to help you." growled the girl.

I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" questioned the wolf.

"It's funny that you think that you actually have a choice on whether or not you help me." I reply.

I quickly grab the closest wolf near me and put him in a headlock.

The pack quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Now, you will help me or I will kill anyone or anything until it begins to rain blood." I threaten.

"KOL! What are you doing," yelled Jacob.

"Quiet dog," I growled at him.

"Okay, okay. What do you want," said a wolf who walked forward. The alpha, I assume.

"I'm looking for someone who is half wolf and half witch and according to my sources, I should find a few people like that," I said.

"Why do you need that specific species?" asked the Alpha.

"That's my business," I snapped.

"We know where a few of them are. They usually hang around the cemetery," he responded.

I released the man that I had in my grasp.

"See darling, that wasn't so difficult now was it?" I smiled.

I turned to my "friends".

"Let's go."

 ***At the cemetery***

"Where the hell are they," said a wolf impatiently.

"Maybe they lied." suggested Jacob.

"They didn't." said Davina confidently.

"And how do you know that, Missy." asked Paul.

Davina turned to face him.

"Believe me, I know." she said.

All of a sudden the La Push Wolves sank to the ground and began to scream.

A group of people appeared from behind the tombstones.

"Looking for us?" asked the witch who was casting the spell.

"Actually, yes." I replied smiling.

"Leave now and we will spare you," said the witch.

I laughed.

"I'm an Original, I cannot be killed," I replied.

The witch took a step back.

She put down her hand and the La Push wolves stopped screaming.

"What do you want," she snapped.

"One of your people..." I smiled.

 **First off I wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! TIME TO FAIL ALL OF MY NEW YEAR REVOLUTIONS! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. TBH I've been really lazy. This is an awful chapter, honestly I've lost the motivation to continue writing this sequel... I know how I want this story to end it's just I'm finding it really hard to write this story.**


	5. Bring Her Back

**I do not own Twilight or the Originals.**

 **Previously...**

The witch took a step back.

She put down her hand and the La Push wolves stopped screaming.

"What do you want," she snapped.

"One of your people..." I smiled.

 **KPov**

"Why in the world would we ever turn one of our people over to you?" questioned the witch.

I took a step closer to her.

"Well as I'm sure you know interspecies creations, like yourself, are not very popular among the vampires, witches, and werewolves. Sure you may share a common trait as witches and werewolves but they will never accept you for who you are. Which is why, I'm assuming, that you have your own little pack. You've all probably been hunted down by the very people that you wish would consider you as family. So here is a proposition, if you choose to comply to our request I promise you that I will keep your presence here quiet," I responded.

"Why would we ever trust a vampire, especially an Original?"

"Because your cooperation will help bring back someone who my family cares for deeply."

"So you want to use one of my people to bring back someone from the dead? Why does it have to be one of ours?" she questioned.

"Because, she is one of you. A witch and a werewolf. Now, do we have an agreement or not?" I asked, impatiently.

"No. We do not turn on one another. Now leave or we will make you leave," threatened the witch.

I sighed.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to say yes before I go on a murderous rampage."

One of the witches stepped forward.

"Take Christopher."

All of the witches turned to him.

"What? Why are we protecting that trader? He turned on us. If his life can be used to bring someone back then why shouldn't we allow that to happen?"

"Because we don't necessarily know who this person they are bringing back is, Ivan," said the witch.

Jacob stepped forward.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she is one of the best people I know."

The witch gasped.

"Izzy is dead?" she asked in disbelief.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes."

She reached into her pocket and threw a pair of keys at me.

"Christopher is being held in the Lockwood cellar. Take him. Bring Izzy back."

I gripped the keys and looked up at her.

"With pleasure."

 **Hello all! Yes, you're eyes are not deceiving you! I am back! Sorry for my chapters lack of quality, it has been a while since I've written. I'm sorry that it's so short! I hope you enjoy.**


	6. One Step Closer

**I do not own Twilight or the Originals.**

 **Previously...**

She reached into her pocket and threw a pair of keys at me.

"Christopher is being held in the Lockwood cellar. Take him. Bring Izzy back."

I gripped the keys and looked up at her.

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **KPOV**

As we reach the cellar, the sound of chains scraping the concrete floor become louder and louder. Inside, a young man in his early 20's, is laying on the ground. Scratches covered his arms and legs, he had dried blood running along the side of his face. Needless to say, he has had better days.

Upon our entrance, he immediately goes into defense mode.

"Who are you," he asked, cautiously.

"Good news! You have been placed in our custody, which means you are free from your little cellar," I responded.

"I'm free?" he asked in disbelief.

I smiled.

"Well...not exactly," I responded.

I quickly grabbed his chain and pulled him closer to me. Jacob stepped forward.

"Hey! You're hurting him!" he yelled at me.

"What do you care? He's going to be dead soon anyway!" I responded, yanking the chain harder and harder.

"What do you mean I'm going to be dead soon," yelled the wolf.

"Shut it, dog," I snapped at him and went back to arguing with Jacob.

"Doesn't mean he deserves to suffer," argued Jacob.

"He's a traitor, so he does deserve to suffer," I snapped.

Jacob took a step forward.

"Easy wolf, you don't want to start something that you won't be able to finish," I warned him.

All of the wolves around me tensed up. Jacob stared long and hard at me before finally lowering his head in defeat.

"Good, now that that is over time to go," I told everyone.

"Where are we off to now?" asked the Alpha.

"New Orleans, it's time to bring our Bella back." I smiled.

* * *

 **BPOV**

The afterlife wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Sure, it does get quite lonely seeing that no one can see me and I can't see anyone but the living but still. It could be a lot worse.

I am currently in Mystic Falls, watching Kol and Davina and the La Push wolves track down this pack so they can bring me back. I wish they wouldn't. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to come back. To be able to be with Klaus again but if me living means that someone has to die then I don't want to live.

I decided to head back to Salvatore's house to try and convince them to stop Kol.

As I entered the house I saw Jeremy sitting by the fire. I plopped down next to him.

"I'm begging you. Please stop Kol," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We can't risk him killing any of us," he replied.

"But no one deserves to die so I can live, even if they are a traitor to their pack," I told him.

Not knowing what to say, Jeremy just shook his head and changed the subject.

"You must be really important to them if they are willing to go through all of this trouble to bring you back. When Kol died, the first time, they didn't try to bring him back at all. All they did was try to avenge him. But with you, it's different, it seems like they are willing to do anything for you," he explained.

I smiled.

"It's because I'm in love with Klaus and Klaus is in love with me," I told him.

Jeremy's eyes widened.

"He's in love with you? You mean, Klaus Mikaelson? The big bad wolf is in love with you? I didn't even know that he was capable of love," Jeremy admitted.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. At first, I hated him. I was protecting Hayley, but not because I wanted to, but because I had no choice. I began to care about each and every one of the Mikaelson the more I got to know them. And there was just something about Klaus. When we were together I saw a completely different side to him, he was kind and caring and loving. I can't explain it. It was like something was pulling us together. It felt like magic," I told him.

Jeremy stayed quiet for a while and then finally spoke.

"You need to let them bring you back," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because from the sound of it, it seems like Klaus is better when you are with him. You said that you've been dead for a couple of months right," he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard but in the past couple of months, there have been rumors about Klaus going off the deep end again. Losing you must have hit him hard. He needs you and you need him," he told me.

I sighed.

"I-I didn't know that. I've been avoiding visiting Klaus. It's just too hard to be around him and to not be with him," I said sadly.

"Then go to him. Go to Klaus."

 **Hello! I'll admit, this is not one of my best chapters but its all just leading up to the main action so just bear with me. This is going to be the only chapter I will post for this story this week. I'm planning on posting a new one every week. Just so you know this story is only going to be about 10 chapters, maybe less. So the end is near. I hope you enjoy my chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Also, don't forget to go and check out my new story** ** _Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds!_**


End file.
